1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest assembly that allows the angle of a backrest provided behind a seat of a motorcycle to be adjusted to a desired angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-38872 (FIGS. 1 to 3) discloses a backrest assembly that includes a frame standing behind a seat, and an arm having an upper end for supporting a back cushion and a lower end pivotally attached to the frame. The angle of the backrest can be adjusted by engaging a connecting rod provided above the pivot position of the arm with lock plates provided in the frame.
In the above backrest assembly, the arm can pivot forward relative to the frame in order to adjust the angle thereof, but the arm cannot pivot behind the frame, because the frame standing behind the seat is not pivotable. For this reason, the arm can be adjusted as the backrest for the front rider on a tandem seat, but the arm cannot be adjusted at all as the backrest for the rear rider. Moreover, since the frame must stand behind the seat in order to mount the lock plates thereon, a large-scale mounting operation to the body of the motorcycle is required. This increases the cost and deteriorates the appearance.